VPBE
legendary skin * rework * upgrade * and |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = V4.4 |Next = }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. An entry that has been struck-through is a change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * (975 ) * (975 ) * (1820 ) * (1350 ) *New classic artwork PVP.net ; Replay System * There is now an integrated replay system. Replays are stored on the server for 7 days. You can move these files to your local machine, at which point they are only deleted when you choose to do so. Replays you've watched are automatically transferred to your local machine. You can also save replays of another player's games by viewing the games in their match history. ; Team Builder :Some Team Builder assets were released in V4.3 in preparation for a Live BETA. * A new team-building feature that allows you to host/join matchmade teams based on the champions and roles you want to play. The captain has the ability to accept and decline prospective team mates; and team members can leave at any time. This will be initially implemented as an independent game mode, alongside Blind and Draft (and will initially be unranked). League of Legends VPBE General * Gold pop-ups now have a coin icon instead of the letter "g". * Crits now use an explosion icon in place of the "!". * Multiple bug fixes to vision and brushes. ** Standing in a brush should now grant vision of the entire brush, even around corners. ** Wards in a brush should now have sight of the entire brush, even around corners. ** "Black spots" should now be removed. ; * Basic attacks no longer slow attack speed. * Basic attacks now apply Grievous Wound. Champions ; *General **New champion select quote. ; * **Cost lowered to 0 from 40. ; * Stats ** Base AD reduced to 47 from 50. * **Mana cost increased to 70 from 50. **Damage reduced to 50 / 110 / 170 / 230 / 290 from 80 / 135 / 190 / 245 / 300. **Range reduced to 850 from 900. * **Minimum damage reduced to 50 / 70 / 90 from 125 / 175 / 225 . ***No change to maximum damage or bonus damage based on missing health. ; *Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 7 from 9. * ** Bonus defenses lowered to 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 from 25 / 35 / 45 / 55 / 65. ; * **Mana cost lowered to 45 from 55. ; * **Bonus health changed to 200 / 400 / 800 from 300 / 450 / 600. **Damage per second changed to 30 / 60 / 120 from 40 / 70 / 100. ; *Stat changes: **Health increased to 525 (+90) from 520 (+85). * **Item reclassified as a trinket and is now free. It is available in three different versions: *** : 1500 range area of sight. (120 second cooldown). Upgrades to 6 Trophies. *** : 4 second trap/ward reveal. (90 second cooldown). Upgrades at 6 Trophies. *** : 60 second . (90 second cooldown). Upgrades at 6 Trophies. **Attack damage and attack damage per level removed. **Trophy passive given the name "Mementos of the Hunt". All trophy bonuses changed. ***3 Trophies - Rengar gains flat movement speed while out of combat or while in brush. ***6 Trophies - range is increased by 125. ***12 Trophies - stealth duration is increased. ***20 Trophies - now grants the bonus movement speed while stealthed. * **Time to trigger increased to 3 seconds from 2 seconds. **Damage changed to 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 from 30 / 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 **Cooldown reduced to 6 / 5.5 / 5 / 4.5 / 4 seconds from 8 / 7.5 / 7 / 6.5 / 6. **Bonus attack speed removed. **Savagery can no longer be triggered on towers. * **Damage changed to 10 + (10 * level) from 30 / 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 . **Attack speed changed to 47 + (3 * level) % from 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 %. **Attack speed duration increased to 5 seconds from 4 seconds. **Now also increases his AD by 10 % for 5 seconds. * **Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11. **Bonus defences adjusted to 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 from 15 / 22 / 29 / 36 / 43. **Bonus defenses now last 4 seconds increased from 3. **Bonus defenses are now granted regardless of whether Rengar hits an enemy. **Bonus defences are now increased by 50% for every enemy champion or large monster hit. **Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11. * **Damage changed to 25 + (15 * level) from 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 . **Healing reduced to 8 + (4 * level) from 20 + (10 * level). **Bonus healing per 1% of missing health increased to 6.25% from 1%. * **Now a linear, collision skill shot instead of a targeted ability. **Range increased to 1000 from 550. **Damage changed to 50 / 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 from 60 / 105 / 150 / 195 / 240. **Slow increased to 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 % from 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 %. **Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8. * **Damage changed to 30 + (20 * level) from 60 / 105 / 150 / 195 / 240 . **Snare duration increased to 1.75 seconds from 1 second. **If the Bola misses, Rengar is refunded 2 Ferocity. * **No longer grants 20 / 25 / 30 % bonus movement speed or ferocity generation while stealthed. **Now grants 30 / 40 / 50 % bonus movement speed and ferocity generation for 5 seconds after exiting stealth. **Cooldown lowered to 120 / 95 / 70 from 140 / 105 / 70. ; *General **New champion select quote. Items ; *Cast range increased to 2500 from 1500. *Evolved cast range increased to 3500 from 2500. ; *Cast range increased to 4000 from 3000. ; *Maim now tracks the number of large monsters slain. ; *Maim now tracks the number of large monsters slain. ; *Now transforms into upon killing 25 large monsters. (Monsters killed with Hunter's Machete and Madred's Razors count toward the transformation). ; (new item) *Evolved from . *Stats: 15 attack damage and 35% attack speed. *Retains the 30% bonus gold passive. * Basic attacks deal 100 (+3 per champion kill/assist and large monster kill) bonus magic damage and restore 12 (+1 per champion kill/assist and large monster kill). Enemy champions take only one-third of the bonus magic damage (33 + 1 per). **Note: Unlike Wriggle, Feral Flare does not take into account kills, assists and large monsters slain prior to receiving the item. This is intended. **During the preseason, this passive was supposedly going to be given to a remade . For comparison, Feral Flare's magic damage equates to 4% of the target's maximum health against champions with 825 (+25 per champion kill/assist and large monster kill) health - e.g. at 87 kills/assists/large monsters slain, you will be doing 120 bonus magic damage to champions (4% of a target with 3000 health). ; *Recipe: + 365g = 800g *Stats: 30 ability power *Unique Passive: +5% movement speed ; *New Recipe: + + 1000g = 3000g **Total cost unchanged. ; *New Recipe: + + 780g = 2400g **Total cost increased to 2400g from 2000g (1800g on Crystal Scar) *Ability power increased to 80 from 50. *Magic resistance reduced to 0 from 40. *Cooldown reduction increased to 10% from 0%. *The ghouls will now attempt to return to the caster if they do not find a target within the 5 seconds, each still capable of slowing enemies they hit. Each ghoul that returns to the caster will reduce the cooldown of this item by 40 seconds. ; *Recipe: + + 390g = 750g *Stats: +8 mana regeneration *Unique Passive: +10% cooldown reduction ; *New Recipe: + + 630g = 2200g **Total cost unchanged. ; *New Recipe: + + 585 = 2200g **Total cost increased 2200g from 2000g *Mana regeneration increased to 15 from 10. ; *Recipe cost increased to 515g from 315g. **Total cost increased to 2200g from 2000g. *Ability power increased to 50 from 40. ; *Recipe cost increased to 385g from 185g. **Total cost increased to 2200g from 2000g. *Health regeneration lowered to 20 from 25. *Health increased to 500 from 375. ; *New Recipe: + + 480g = 2500g *Ability power increased to 80 from 50. *Mana regeneration removed. ; *New Recipe: + + + 600g = 1900g *Armor removed. *Now grants 20 magic resistance (total of 40 including the aura). ; *New Recipe: + + 50g = 2800g *Health increased to 400 from 300. *Armor reduced to 0 from 20. *Now grants 20 magic resistance (total of 40 including the aura). ; *New Recipe: + + 250g = 950g **Total cost reduced to 950g from 1350g. *Armor reduced to 20 from 45. *Mana reduced to 300 from 250. ; *Combine cost reduced to 750g from 1100g. **Total cost reduced to 2900g from 3300g. *Armor reduced to 60 from 70. ; *New recipe: + 280g = 1000g **Total cost unchanged. ; *Combine cost reduced to 50g from 550g. **Total cost reduced to 2600g from 2900g. *Armor increased to 100 from 95. *Attack speed reduction reduced to 15% from 20%. Runes, Masteries and Summoner Spells ; *Damage reduction increased to 50% from 30%. *Movement speed reduction reduced to 25% from 30%. *Cast range increased to 650 from 550. ; * You instantly heal the allied champion closest to your cursor for 90-495 health and grant them 30% movement speed for 2 seconds. If no target is found, it will heal the most wounded allied champion nearby. You are also healed and hasted for the same amount. *Range increased to 700 from 600. *Cooldown reduced to 240 seconds from 300. *Heal amount increased to 90-465 (scales non-linearly with levels) from 90-345. ; *Grants sight of the target for the duration (doesn't reveal stealth). Upcoming :The following changes have been teased by Riot, but are not yet active on the PBE. For upcoming content that doesn't have any immediate release date, please see: Future Content. Champions ;General * Bug Fix: Skills/items should no longer go off in the transition between two crowd control effects if their durations overlap (i.e. chained). This is a fairly long-standing bug, but became particularly noticeable on Yasuo's release as it occurs frequently between his ultimate and the airborne-effect he's targeting. ; Upcoming Lee Sin changes: 1 and 2 * **Bonus attack speed now increases to % from 40% at all levels. * **Damage changed to 15 / 35 / 55 / 75 / 95 from 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 . ***Assuming you're maxing Sonic Wave first, the effective damage including Lee Sin's base AD is: (+2.88 per level thereafter). * **Damage changed to 15 / 35 / 55 / 75 / 95 from 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 . **No longer deals bonus damage equal to 8% of the target's missing health. **The damage is now modified by 0.5% for every 1% of the target's missing health, for a maximum of 22.5 / 52.5 / 82.5 / 112.5 / 142.5 . ***The new bonus damage equals as 8% of the target's missing health against enemies with 94 / 219 / 344 / 469 / 594 total health. The new bonus damage is better against enemies with less than the aforementioned amount of health; and worse against target's with more. * **Now only grants Lee Sin a shield if he targets himself or an allied champion - i.e. targeting a non-champion unit will no longer grant a shield. **Cooldown increased to 14 seconds from 9 seconds. **Cooldown is now reduced by 50% if cast on allied champion (excluding self). **Cost increased to 100 from 50. **Now refunds 50 energy if cast on an allied champion (including self). * **Damage changed to 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 from 60 / 95 / 130 / 165 / 200 . **Now deals physical damage instead of magic damage. * **The slow now decays are more fluidly (currently only decays once per second). * **Damage reduced 150 / 300 / 450 from 200 / 400 / 600 . **Damage to target/enemies hit by the target changed to 50 / 150 / 250 from 200 / 400 / 600 . **The target now takes 25 / 75 / 125 bonus damage each time they hit another enemy champion. ***Maximum damage on 5v5: 150 / 450 / 750 . ***Maximum damage on 3v3: 100 / 300 / 500 . ; * **Damage to first target changed to from 25 / 60 / 95 / 130 / 165 . **Damage to second target changed to from 30 / 72 / 114 / 156 / 195 . **Criteria for 2nd target selection rework. ***Will first prioritize enemy champions marked by Impure Shots within a 40° cone. ***Will then attempt to find a target within a 20° cone, prioritizing minions/monsters over champions. ***Will then attempt to find a target within a 40° cone, prioritizing minions/monsters over champions. ***Will then attempt to find any target within a 90° cone. **Mana cost lowered to 55 from 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90. **Cooldown lowered to 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 / 3 from 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5. * **Passive now deals bonus magical damage per stack instead of 4 / 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 bonus magical damage. ***Maximum damage changed to magical damage from 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 magical damage. **Attack speed bonus changed to 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 % from 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 %. **Grievous Wounds duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. **Mana cost lowered to 30 from 50. **Cooldown lowered to 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 from 16. * **Damage per wave reduced to 45 / 75 / 105 from 65 / 95 / 125 . **Now applies the passive on Impure Shots (not the active Grievous Wound). Items ; *Bonus movement speed increased to 20 from 15. ; *Bonus movement speed increased to 10% from 8%. *Cost reduced to 600g from 750g. ; *Cooldown reduction for Ghost/Flash/Teleport reduced to 20% from 25%. *Now grants the following buffs: ** - Movement speed bonus increased to 35% from 28%. ** - Cast range increased to 480 from 400. ** - Now grants 30% bonus movement speed for 3 seconds upon a successful Teleport. ; *Cost reduced to 475 from 650. ; *No longer instantly restores your health and mana when you return to the fountain. *Now restores 35% of your missing health and mana per second while on the fountain. Runes, Masteries and Summoner Spells ;Rune Overhaul :The primary goal for runes is to tie marks, seals and glyphs to the specific wants and needs of various champion roles in League - similar to how masteries are used. Going forward, this creates a stronger association between marks and offense, seals and defense, and glyphs and utility. — RicklessAbandon *General **Runes that are removed will be refunded. In the instance of a rune moving from one type to another (say, Seals to Glyphs) - the original rune will be deleted-and-refunded, and a new rune will be introduced at the same price. **Scaling runes now break-even at a lower level (currently level 9). *Marks **Marks/Reds will now be the primary source of all Offensive bonuses (not just AD-related stats) **''I would wager that the Primary AP runes will now be Marks, rather than Glyphs.'' *Seals **Seals/Yellows will now be the primary source of all Defensive bonuses (not just armor and health) **New "Hybrid Mitigation" Seals *Glyphs **Glyphs/Blues will now be the primary source of all Utility bonuses (rather than mage-related stats and MR) **Gold Runes are now Glyph-exclusive, rather than Seal-exclusive. *Quintessences **1 Quintessence will now match 3 Primary Marks/Seals/Glyphs for all stats (changed from 2-4). Essentially, a set of quintessences functions as a second set of Marks, Glyphs and Seals. ;Crystal ScarRevive on Dominion * disabled. *New Revive Trinket: ** Revives the user and grants them bonus movement speed for a short duration. No cooldown between uses, but requires charges to activate. The item starts with 1 charge and you earn an additional at level 9 and 14, but can only hold a maximum of 2 charges (use them or you lose out). **Unlike Summoner's Rift, there is no initial cooldown on Trinket usage. There are plans to test disabling trinkets until after the windmill fights. **Cooldown, movement speed, recharge levels, etc, are all open to testing. *Plans to add multiple Revive Trinkets with different passives. *Plans to address other summoner spells. References